<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Cry by Marichat_FairyTail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425494">Don't Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail'>Marichat_FairyTail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Father - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, I'm a troll, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is all that comes when you're on this ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Pink (Among Us), Purple/White (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw an Among Us TikTok where something like this happened and it inspired this! I promise you, you will FEEL in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black couldn't believe it. It was White and Purple this whole time? He and Cyan lied on the ground in Electrical, breathing their last. They'd ejected Brown, Lime, and Green because they were deemed overly suspicious... He couldn't believe it. His kid... Pink... what would happen to them? Pink's heart would break. And he was actually on his way to find her. He picked up the flower he'd dropped, and held it to his chest. He'd been shot twice, his oxygen tank broken; he wouldn't survive another 5 minutes.</p><p>He heard footsteps. "Shit, let's get out of here!" White said, pulling Purple over to the vent. Opening it, Purple said, "Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you kill these humans?" she purred and dropped down, White following after with a look of lust on his face.</p><p>The door opened, and in walked Pink. Pulling her helmet back, she ran to Cyan's body, not noticing her lover. "Cy! Are you alright?" she felt his pulse. Nothing. She was about to report the body when she noticed him. </p><p>Her hands flew up to her mouth, her carrot top drooping, tears welling in her eyes. "No..." she ran over, sliding on her knees next to him. "Nonono, this can't be happening..." her pink hair shone under the florescent light, her big blue eyes glistened with tears, and her little carrot top was droopy. She undid his helmet, showing his dark black hair, red eyes, and paling skin.</p><p>Shakily, he reached his hand up, brushing her hair back from her face. "Hey, it'll be alright. Take care of..." he coughed, long and hard. "Take care of Mini over there, okay? She'll need her mama."</p><p>"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I knew I should've gone with you two, then you'd probably still be alive..." she whispered, stroking his hair.</p><p>"Hey, it's not your fault. Here," he said, holding up the pink flower, "I saw it in the Greenhouse, and got it for you," he said, and she took it, pushing it into her hair. "It's beautiful," she said. "Black, never forget how much I love you, alright?"</p><p>"I love you too, Pink," he said, then exhaled one last time. He was dead. She laid her face on his chest, and cried for a moment.</p><p>"P-Pink?" Mini said. "What's wrong with Papa?"</p><p>She dried her tears, and hoisted the child onto her hip. "Papa's gone now Mini. I'll be taking care of you from now on, but first..." she pulled out her reporter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>DEAD BODY REPORTED.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to admit something embarrassing. I actually have not played Among Us yet. I've been busy with school, so that takes up a lot of time. I'll probably make an account before the end of the month, but... I have yet to play. but I watch Mr. Beast and LazarBeam play, so... Imma shut up now.</p><p>Anyways, wear a mask, and watch Mr. Beast on YouTube!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>